


take it off

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Suggestive Themes, sssnippetaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: she was his endgame.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Kudos: 14





	take it off

**Author's Note:**

> the combination of dress+endgame by Taylor sounded tasty.

“I don’t wanna touch you” she whispers as a bite to her lower lip follows; while her hands on his dress shirt roam all over. He goes stiff because he feels too much, but he blames it on the liquor he stole from her lips a few moments ago. His fingers rub small circles over her now bare back, the edge of the silver sequins from her dress itching the side of his hand. The dress sits on her hips now, and he decides he isn’t satisfied enough.

“Take it all off” he whispers in her ears leaning down while stealing a lick underneath. She giggles and kisses his jaw before stepping back and taking off her heels first. A mumble about how heels make her feet ache comes out her lips. Her red lips, now smudged. The stain is still warm on his jaw. His hand unconsciously reaches towards his jaw, as he watches Sakura step out of the red lace underneath the sequence, unclasping the hooks and throwing the restricting garment somewhere in their room. She stands in front of him in her birthday suit with the everpresent red blush staining her cheeks and now Sasuke is satisfied.

_He smirks._


End file.
